1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to manifolding systems providing selective connection between selected ones of a plurality of conduits of a plumbing system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many situations in which a system of plumbing is provided with a manifold arrangement having a plurality of interconnected pipes and a plurality of valves which control the flow between selected ones of the pipes. In such a system, two selected pipes are typically connected by opening a valve between them, and they are disconnected by closing the valve. Due to the need to provide selective connection of a given pipe with more than one other pipe, such a manifold typically includes a plurality of valves and piping connections associated with each fluid conduit so as to provide selective connection of that conduit with other conduits by opening and closing the appropriate ones of the valves.
One problem with such a prior art system is that the flow paths which are open at any given point in time may not be visually apparent, and it may be necessary to determine which valves are open and which valves are closed, in order to ascertain that the piping system is in its proper orientation. It is also possible with such a prior art system to accidentally leave a valve in the wrong position which can lead to disastrous consequences.
Accordingly, there is a need for a manifold system which provides a visual indication of the operable connections between selected conduits, while at the same time providing speed and ease of making selected connections.